I want you sunshine
by bluerain94
Summary: matahari bukan memberikan kehidupan yang indah baginya. hanya Jongin yang mampu membuatnya bahagia dan menjadi seterang matahari di hidupnya yang dingin.KaiSoo.
1. Chapter 1

**'I want you sunshine'**

Cast: - Kim Jongin

- Do Kyungsoo

- Byun Baekhyun

Genre: friendship, romance, sad

Desclaimer: the casts belongs to me, I just borrow EXO's name. The story based on a japanese film but I forgot the tittle. Please take with full credit and leave your preview :)

Story begins..

Matahari terbenam menghilang di batas ombak. Lampu lampu menyala berperang menyaingi terangnya bintang di langit. Ini saatnya Kyungsoo untuk bangun dan menjalani hidupnya. Ya hidupnya...

"Appa, makanan sudah siap" Kyungsoo kembali ke meja makan dan menunggu kedua orangtuanya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Selamat makan"

Suasana makan yang tenang dan hangat. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai saat makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya. Biasanya tuan dan nyonya Do akan bercerita mengenai suasana di restoran dan tingkah konyol pelanggan mereka. Kyungsoo bisa tertawa terbahak bahak jika mendengar kisah orangtuanya yang seharian mengelola restoran kecil mereka di depan stasiun bawah tanah. Bukan sekali saja Kyungsoo berniat membantu orangtuanya di restoran. Suatu kali ia diam diam masuk ke restoran dan mulai membantu melayani pelanggan. Namun tidak lama ia jatuh pingsan saat mengantar pesanan. Orangtuanya melarang ia untuk datang ke restoran. Bukan tidak ingin dibantu tapi ia tidak boleh. Hanya tidak bisa.

"Appa eomma, aku pergi dulu" Kyungsoo berpamit menenteng gitarnya menyusuri jalanan lembab berbau tanah bekas hujan sore tadi.

Setiap malam Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktunya di taman di kawasan rumahnya. Memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya ditemani lilin aromaterapi kesukaannya.

"Selamat sore tuan dan nyonya Do" sapa Baekhyun saat appanya Kyungsoo membukakan pintu. Baekhyun langsung menaiki tangga ke kamar Kyungsoo tanpa melihat ekspresi tuan rumah.

"Dia masih tidur. Tolong jangan di ganggu ne?" Pinta eomma Kyungsoo dan langsung ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan langkahnya yang sangat hati hati memasuki kamar Kyungsoo di lantai dua. Pemandangan dari kamarnya sangat indah, menghadap ke arah laut. Dengan jendela yang besar di balkon, Baekhyun sangat menikmati kapanpun dia berkunjung ke sini. Interior kamar Kyungsoo sederhana tidak sedikit pun menuujukkan kemewahan. Serba blue sky, warna kesayangan Kyungsoo. Poster penyanyi zaman kini, beberapa bingkai foto ala Kyungsoo, dan sebuah gitar arkustik di pojok kamar sangat menunjukkan sisi seorang Kyungsoo.

"Mataharinya hampir terbenam" bisik Baekhyun.

"Annyeong" serak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu"

"Ne"

Kyungsoo Pov

"Apa kabar mu Baekiah?" Aku menghampiri Baekhyun yang melamun di balkon kamar ku.

"Kabar baik Kyungie. Kau sendiri?"

"Much better. Thank you." Aku duduk di sampingnya saling berpandang dan akhirnya tertawa. Kami sama sama memandang matahari yang semakin menghilang di ufuk barat. Baekhyun menceritakan hari harinya sebagai siswi SMA biasa, membolos, tidak mengerjakan PR, tidur di kelas, dan kekonyolan teman sekelasnya saat tamasya musim panas minggu lalu. Aku sangat antusias mendengar cerita Baekhyun, kehidupan yang tidak bisa kumiliki sebagai seorang remaja. Baekhyun satu satunya teman yang ku miliki seumur hidupku, jendela yang mengenalkan ku pada manisnya menjadi seorang remaja.

"Kyungsoo ya, Baekhyun-ah ayo makan" ibu ku sudah memanggil, saatnya kami turun dan bergabung dengan orangtua ku untuk makan malam.

"Selamat makan" seru ku dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Baekhyun sudah menjadi anggota keluarga keempat di rumah kami. Ibunya telah meninggal empat tahun lalu, ayahnya sibuk mencari nafkah hingga lupa Baekhyun sering kesepian dan butuh perhatian. Ayah ibu ku tidak keberatan karena orangtua Baekhyun adalah teman kecil mereka.

"apa kau akan ke taman malam ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, aku mengiyakan. Ia menawarkan diri untuk menemani, aku tidak keberatan karena malam ini aku pasti tidak kesepian.

Kami menaiki sepeda Baekhyun ke taman lebih cepat dari berjalan kaki.

Taman tampak lengah saat jarum jam tangan ku menunjukan pukul 10.30 malam. Kami membersihkan lantai di tengah taman dan duduk diatasnya. Baekhyun membantuku menyalakan lilin dan duduk manis menantiku untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaan ku.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan, wajahnya tampak puas mendengar satu lagu ciptaanku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh taman sambil menghirup udara yang dilambai dedaunan.

Itu dia, bisikku pada diri sendiri.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran mengikuti arah pandangan ku yang tanpa kedip. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aniya" jawabku pelan.

Aku menunduk lemas tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan bahagia yang sangat mendebarkan tiap melihatnya.

"Apa kau suka namja itu?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun langsung menancap di jantung ku membuatku gugup tak beralasan. Aku gak tahu harus bereaksi apa karena aku pun tak bisa mengerti perasaan bodoh ini..

Tbc

Mian garing cos ini masih tahap introduce. Don't forget to give your preview guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

'I want you sunshine'

Cast: - Kim Jongin

- Do Kyungsoo

- Byun Baekhyun

Genre: friendship, romance, sad

Desclaimer: the casts belongs to me, I just borrow EXO's name. The story based on a japanese film but I forgot the tittle.

Tahap pengenalan sudah di chapter 1 silahkan baca chapter 1. Don't be silent reader and leave your review ya :) Disini tokoh wanita akan semakin dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. So, check it out! :)

Sorry for any typo. (^.^)V

"Apa kau suka namja itu?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun langsung menancap di jantung ku membuatku gugup tak beralasan. Aku gak tahu harus bereaksi apa karena aku pun tak bisa mengerti perasaan bodoh ini..

Chapter 2

Song by: Ailee - Heaven

Sejak malam di taman bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tak henti hentinya memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. 'Apa kau suka namja itu?'

"Ani..aniya.." Kyungsoo menggeleng berusaha menjauhkan kenyataan hingga ia kembali melihat namja itu dari balkon kamarnya, ia yakin tidak dapat menghindar.

"Bagaimana ini?" Ia melihat namja itu tersenyum setelah meneguk minuman dinginnya. Perasaan lega namja itu seolah dapat ia rasakan dengan baik. Seolah ingin berlari saat itu juga menghampiri namja itu dan memeluknya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat saat namja itu duduk di bangku sambil mengadahan kepalanya menikmati udara malam musim panas. Dan kini ia ingin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang namja.

Gila, itulah deskripsi Kyungsoo atas perasaannya saat ini. Bukan sekali ini dia melihat namja itu berhenti untuk membeli minum di mesin minuman yang dapat terlihat jelas dari balkon kamarnya, tapi ia rasa ini memang semakin gila.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil" namja itu perlahan menghilang menggunakan motor matiknya. Semakin jauh membuat Kyungsoo sangat sedih kehilangannya.

Malam ini seperti malam yang pernah berlalu bersama Baekhyun. Dia kabur dari jam pelajaran tambahan di sore hari. Melarikan diri ke rumah kami, menyentuh dan mengotak-atik segala benda yang dianggap menarik yang ada di kamarku.

"Kau akan makan malam bersama kami?" Aku memastikan dan dia mengangguk. Aku mengajaknya turun ke ruang makan dan bergabung dengan orangtuaku. Aku tersenyum dan memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum sama cerianya denganku. Hidangan malam ini adalah kesukaan ku dan Baekhyun. Makanan laut yang diracik dengan bumbu yang banyak dijual di pasar namun terasa berbeda jika dibuat oleh ibuku. Aku melirik ayah dan ibu, mereka juga tersenyum senang dan misterius.

Baekhyun bertanya apa hari ini hari yang spesial karena dia sangat senang menikmati makan malamnya. Aku juga menanti jawaban dengan sesekali mengalihkan pandanganku dari piring ke kedua orangtuaku di seberang meja.

Mereka diam. Tak menjawab.

"Tanggal berapa ini?"

"25 juni. Kenapa?" Baekhyun melihat kalender sekilas lalu menatapku lekat.

Aku bangkit dari kursi. Berjalan ke belakang kedua orangtuaku dan memeluk mereka.

"Mian appa eomma aku lupa. Selamat ulangtahun pernikahan" aku mencium puncak kepala mereka yang kini mulai dihiasi rambut putih. Terpintas perasaan bersalah karena tidak pernah berhenti membebankan mereka dengan kekhawatiran. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memberi lebih dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Mataku terasa memanas saat mereka mengucapkan terima kasih dan membalas rangkulanku. Apa yang perlu mereka terima kasihkan dari ku yang selalu menjadi beban? Ah sudahlah. Tak perlu menjadi melankolis di meja makan. kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan makan. Baekhyun juga mengucapkan selamat kepada orangtuaku dan beberapa kalimat lain yang membuat kami pecah dalam tawa. Suasana menjadi hangat karena Baekhyun, selalu.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan diri, duduk bersila dengan setianya menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mempersiapkan gitarnya. Nyala lilin aromaterapi yang diletakkan diatas kotak gitar memberi terang diantara mereka yang duduk berhadapan.

"Apa lagunya selesai?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alis dan bahunya.

"Selesaikan secepat mungkin. Apa kau tak kasihan melihatku menunggu?" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan menyelidik khasnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" santai Kyungsoo dan dijawab desisan oleh sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo memetik gitarnya. Melakukan pemanasan sebelum akhirnya memainkan nada dan mengalunkan lagu dengan nada yang lembut. Petikan gitar yang halus seakan menyatu dengan suara indah milik Kyungsoo.

Where you are, I will be there too

Where you go, I will go there too

I smile for you every day, I pray for you

With thoughts of you, I fall asleep - I open my eyes as

I call for you

You protect me by my side and you embrace me

You are my heaven

You're my only one way

Only for you - I am thankful that I am next to you

You're the only one babe

You taught me love in this harsh world - I am happy with you alone

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heave

If we're together we will never cry never never cry

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven

Forever, together - never gonna be alone

Kyungsoo mengakhiri lagunya dengan baik. Hening pecah oleh tepuk tangan dan seruan Baekhyun yang gak kalah heboh dibanding seseorang yang sedang menonton konser musik.

"Apa itu akhirnya?"

Sang penyanyi mengangguk.

"Itu hebat kawan. Sangat keren.." puji Baekhyun. "..dan menyedihkan"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis tidak membantah. Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa lirik lagunya sedih. Sangat sedih menurut ekspresi Baekhyun yang hampir meneteskan airmatanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya untuk menulis lagu itu. Ia juga tidak bisa menjawab ketika Baekhyun bertanya untuk siapa lagu itu ditujukan. Bahkan saat Baekhyun terlihat sangat memaksa dan menghakimi pun ia tidak yakin untuk siapa lagu itu dibuat.

Kini dua sahabat yang sama sama bertubuh mungil itu sedang menengadah menatap langit. Bintang sangat terang seolah membalas senyuman mereka. Kyungsoo mulai menunjuk-nunjuk langit. Membentuk sesuatu dari tangannya kemudian mereka pun tertawa. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan berakhir dengan tawa merdu mereka berdua.

"Satu lagu lagi sebelum kita pulang" Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk dan siap untuk mendengarkan suara sahabatnya. Kyungsoo juga mengambil posisi yang sama dihadapannya dan mulai mencari nada yang tepat digitarnya. Saat Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu lagi di sana. Sedang berjalan diluar batas taman masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Langkahnya tidak pelan namun terlihat sangat lelah. Petikan gitar Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia meletakkan gitarnya dan berdiri tiba tiba lantas berlari menjauhi taman.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!"

Dunia Kyungsoo seakan kosong dan hampa. Teriakan Baekhyun tak lagi didengarnya. Ia berlari berharap hembusan angin membawannya sampai pada tujuannya, sosok itu. Tak peduli pada nafasnya yang kini terdengar berantakan, baginya bertemu sosok itu lebih penting. Semakin dekat langkah Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya hingga menabrak sosok itu yang berjalan membelakanginya.

BRUKK!

Kyungsoo jatuh dengan sosok itu sebagai alasnya. Sontak berdiri saat sosok lelaki yang ditimpanya meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf. Kau tak apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" Jelas terdengar kekhawatiran dalam suara Kyungsoo dan yang tertimpa hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya sosok itu karena mereka terlalu lama diam di tempat sementara Kyungsoo hanya menunduk.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Umur 18 tahun. Warna favorit ku adalah biru dan makanan kesukaan ku adalah mi kacang hitam. Aku suka mendengarkan lagu dan menulis beberapa lirik dengan gitarku. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan diakhir pengenalan dirinya yang sangat bersemangat. Sosok dihadapannya terkejut dan mundur selangkah.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sering melihatmu melewati taman" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Sang pria mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin"

Tbc

Gimana readers? Greget gak? Dapat feelnya gak? Gak dapatkan? Hehe sorry karena ini fanfic pertama aku yang di publish. Masih banyak kekurangan dan mohon review-an dari readers untuk lebih baik lagi :)

Thanks to: changchang for only review in my chap 1. Makasih reviewnya yang buat Author semangat :D

BlueRain94 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

'I want you sunshine'

Cast: - Kim Jongin  
- Do Kyungsoo  
- Byun Baekhyun  
Genre: friendship, romance, sad  
Desclaimer: the casts belongs to me, I just borrow EXO's name. The story based on a japanese film but I forgot the tittle.

Author sempat sedih termehek mehek karena reviewer yang sangat sangat sangat sedikit. Tapi author harap di chap ini makin banyak yang review ya? *amin*

.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Kau tak apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" Jelas terdengar kekhawatiran dalam suara Kyungsoo dan yang tertimpa hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.  
"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya sosok itu karena mereka terlalu lama diam di tempat sementara Kyungsoo hanya menunduk.  
"Perkenalkan. Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Umur 18 tahun. Warna favorit ku adalah biru dan makanan kesukaan ku adalah mi kacang hitam. Aku suka mendengarkan lagu dan menulis beberapa lirik dengan gitarku. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan diakhir pengenalan dirinya yang sangat bersemangat. Sosok dihadapannya terkejut dan mundur selangkah.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya.  
"Aku sering melihatmu melewati taman" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Sang pria mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

Chapter 3  
(Song by: Ailee - Heaven)

Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa melihat lawan jenisnya itu dengan jelas. Meski hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang tepat berada diatas mereka, Kyungsoo semakin yakin akan ketampanan namja di depannya.  
"A.. Aku Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo" mereka saling berjabat tangan. Cukup lama. Bukan. Karena Jongin tapi Kyungsoo yang enggan melepas jabatan tangannya.  
"Eh.." Kyungsoo tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya.  
Mereka saling menunduk dalam hening. Sesekali Kyungsoo mencuri melihat namja di depannya. 'Sempurna. Jauh lebih baik bertemu langsung seperti ini'  
"KYUNGSOO-YA!" Teriakkan nyaring Baekhyun memecah heningnya malam.  
Baik Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin membulatkan mata melihat Baekhyun yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal saat meraih pundak Kyungsoo.  
"Gwenchana?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.  
Butuh beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun agar kembali bernafas normal. Dan selama itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya diam dalam canggung.  
"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Semprot Baekhyun. "Ku kira kau marah padaku, pabbo"  
Kyungsoo membantah. "Aku ada urusan"  
"Dengan namja ini?" dengan polos tak berotaknya Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin satu satunya namja disana.  
Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin salah tingkah.  
"Ehem.." Jongin bersuara. " Sebaiknya aku pergi. Temanmu sudah jauh lebih baik" Mereka melirik Baekhyun bersamaan.  
"Bye~"  
Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam dan membalas lambaian tangan Jongin. Baekhyun? Dia tampak heran. Sangat jelas. Wajahnya sangat menyiratkan beribu pertanyaan.  
"Kau?" Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin -yang sudah menjauh- secara bergantian.  
"Kajja!" Baekhyun mengekori Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat kembali ke taman. Gitar dan sepeda mereka masih tertinggal disana.  
Meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya berteman namun ini harus diakui Baekhyun. Dia tidak mengenal Kyungsoo! Seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depannya sekarang ini bukanlah sahabatnya. Bukan sahabatnya yang ia kenal hingga 10 menit yang lalu. Bukan sahabatnya yang mudah marah, pesimis, dan pelit senyum. Yang sedang ditatapnya saat ini adalah seorang Kyungsoo yang tenang, terlihat optimis, dan tersenyum dengan manisnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri bisa jamin kalau orangtua Kyungsoo jarang meliihat putri tunggal kesayangan mereka ini tersenyum begitu indahnya.  
"Apa kau tadi sudah minum obatmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai membereskan gitarnya. Diraihnya sepeda yang bersandar pada pohon dan menuntunya ke luar taman. Baekhyun ada disana. Di hadapan Kyungsoo, menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya menatapnya misterius.

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah lelah" Kyungsoo menggeser pelan tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan jalannya kembali.  
Baekyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang menuntun sepeda. Dia tidak mungkin lelah. Bagaimana seorang gadis yang lelah bisa berjalan riang dan tersenyum dengan semangat seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa hubungannya dengan lelaki itu? Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat lelaki tadi, tapi dimana ya? Baekyun menepuk nepuk pelipisnya. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan pertanyaan hingga ia menabrak punggung Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti.  
"Aku akan cerita saat waktunya tepat" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, lalu kembali berjalan.  
.

.

.

Malam kembali datang bersama dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo di taman tanpa seorang Baekhyun. Ia tampak bersemangat. Kejadian dua hari lalu masih mampu membuatnya senyam senyum sendiri. Pertemuan pertama secara langsung dengan Jongin bagaikan obat doping yang tak habis habisnya memberi semangat. Bahkan kini ia bersenandung riang sambil mempersiapkan 'konser kecil'nya.  
_Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi malam ini?  
_Diluar taman berhenti sebuah mobil polisi yang sedang berpatroli malam itu. "Sedang apa gadis itu disana? Apa ia tidak bersekolah besok? Harusnya ia dirumah sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.." Sang polisi sudah bersiap turun dari mobil dan hendak membentak namun di tahan oleh polisi yang satunya.  
"Biarkan saja dia disana" sahut polisi lain yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Wae?" Tanyanya heran. "Kau mengenalnya?"  
Polisi lain itu mengangguk. "Orangtuanya memintaku untuk mengawasi gadis itu di saat malam seperti ini"  
"Tapi kenapa dia harus bermain di taman saat malam? Apa ia tidak sekolah?"  
"Anni. Dia sakit"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu dan bantu aku untuk mengawasinya dari jauh"  
"Arraseo"

Lagu pertama telah selesai. Kyungsoo istirahat sejenak menatap langit hitam diatasnya.  
_Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi malam ini?_  
Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan diluar taman. Gotcha! Dia disana. Namja tan itu sedang melintasi taman dengan langkah panjangnya.  
"Chogi.." Kyungsoo mengekori namja tan itu hingga nyaris bertubrukan saat namja itu berbalik menatapnya.  
"Kau.. Kau yang menimpaku tempo hari kan?"  
"Ne, Jongin-ssi" namja yang disebutkan namanya terbelak kaget. Tak menyangka gadis imut dihadapannya ini mengingat namanya.  
"Ada yang bisa ku bantu ehm..." Suara Jongin terhenti. Ia tidak ingat nama gadis dihadapannya itu. Pabbo!  
"Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo" ia mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum manis hingga namja tan itu salah tingkah.  
"Maukah kau mendengar laguku sebentar.. Jika kau tak keberatan" ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan sangat pelan. Hampir seperti memohon.  
Kim Jongin, namja jangkung itu bahkan harus membungkukkan dirinya sedikit untuk bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo. Ia juga bingung kenapa gadis dihadapannya itu mengucapkannya sambil memainkan tanah dengan kakinya. Jongin tersenyum. Ia merasa tingkah gadis itu sangat menarik.  
"Kenapa tidak" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya tinggi agar bisa melihat namja itu dengan jelas. Tidak tersirat ragu dalam senyum namja itu.  
DEG  
"T..te..terima ka..kasih" Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang terbata. Kenapa pula ia harus gugup saat melihat namja itu tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berjalan kembali ke gitarnya dengan Jongin yang mengekor dibelakang. Tanpa saling menyadari mereka sama sama tersenyum dan sibuk dengan memikirkan satu sama lain. Masih ditemani rembulan yang bergantung di langit berhias bintang bintang, namja tan itu sudah duduk manis dihadapan Kyungsoo yang merangkul gitar. Sang namja tak sedetik pun meluputkan pandangannya dari gadis mungil itu. Detik berlalu namun gadis bergitar itu tak juga menetik gitarnya. Jarinya terasa dingin dan kelu, detak jantungnya tak terkendali, pandangannya tak fokus terarah pada lilin aromaterapi.  
"Aku tak akan menghina nyanyianmu ataupun permainan gitarmu. Jadi.. Lakukanlah" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya dilihatnya namja tan itu dengan seksama. Bukan untuk menggagumi ketampanannya melainkan untuk mencari penghinaan atau kemarahan di mata namja itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya! Tidak secuil pun terlihat penghinaan dari tatapan namja  
itu. Ia hanya melihat ketenangan dan rasa penasaran yang teramat tinggi dalam tatapan mata itu. Bahkan senyumnya terlihat sangat membius...  
'Apa yang kau pikirkan Do Kyungsoo?' Dia menggeleng-geleng pelan. 'Dia hanya menenangkanmu bukan memujamu. Tenang lah Kyungsoo, tenang..'  
Kyungsoo menghirup udara memenuhi rongga paru-paruunya kemudian menggeluarkannya dengan pelan. Begitu hinggga dia merasa tenang  
"Baiklah" dia bernyanyi.

**Niga inneun gose nado hamkke halke..  
Niga ganeun gose nado hamkke kalke..**

Neol wiihaeseo maeil utko  
neol wiihaeseo gidohago..  
Ni saenggage jamdeulko  
neol bureumyeo nuneul tteo..  
Nae yeopeseo jikyeojugo  
nae yeopeseo kamssajuneun..  
Neon naye cheonkuginkeol..

You're my only one way..  
Ojing neoreul wonhae naega  
ni gyeote isseume kamsahae..  
You're the only one babe..  
Himdeun sesang soge sarangeuralke  
haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae..

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Uri hamkkeramyeon  
we will never cry never never cry..  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Yeongwonhi duriseo  
never gonna be alone..

Ni pumeseo sumeul shwiigo  
ni pumeseo immajchugo..  
Ni moksoril deureumyeon  
kkum kkuneun geot man gata..  
Ni nuneseo al su isseo  
ni sarangeural su isseo..  
Neon naye cheonkuginkeol..

You're my only one way..  
Ojing neoreul wonhae naega  
ni gyeote isseume kamsahae..  
You're the only one babe..  
Himdeun sesang soge sarangeuralke  
haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae..

Heaven namani saram keurae  
nareul jikyeojul saram..  
Eotteon seulpeumdo eotteon  
apeumdo neowah hamkke handamyeon..  
Eoneu nugudo nan bureobji anha..  
tteollineun du soneul jabajwo  
Naega saneun iyu neonikka..

You're my only one way..  
Ojing neoreul wonhae naega  
ni gyeote isseume kamsahae..  
You're the only one babe..  
Himdeun sesang soge sarangeuralke  
haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae..

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Uri hamkkeramyeon  
we will never cry never never cry..  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Yeongwonhi duriseo  
never gonna be alone..  
Oh, so alone..

Jongin menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai bernyanyi. Pendengarannya masih mengingat jelas tiap lirik lagu dan bagaimana gadis mungil dihadapannya ini bisa sangat menghayatinya. "Kau yang membuat lagu ini?"  
Kyungsoo tersentak. "Ne.." Dia mengangguk.  
Tatapan Jongin terlihat kosong membuat Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan bahwa lagunya sama sekali tidak menarik bagi namja itu. 'Kau hanya ingin dia mendengar lagumu bukan untuk menyukainya, Kyungsoo pabbo!'Ia memaki.

"Kau..."

Tbc

Gimana? Gimana? Dapat gak feelnya *enggak* *timpuk author* hehehe mian kalo gak dapat atau belum dapat feelnya. Trus alurnya gimana? Kecepatan atau terlalu lama? Author sangat sangat sangat sangat mengharapkan review dari readers-nim supaya author bisa semakin baik lagi nulisnya. Okey? ;)

Annyeong,  
BlueRain94


End file.
